Brain Drain
|season=1 |number=18 |image=File:Brain Drain title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 30, 1988 |writer=Josh Miller |director=Lyndon Chubbuck |previous=The Electrocutioner |next=The Quilt of Hathor }}"Brain Drain" is the eighteenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A mentally impaired man (Denis Forest) uses a cursed trepanator to steal brain-power from smart people, and his next target is Jack's bride-to-be. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A trepanator that takes the intelligence from one person who dies and gives it to another. Villain and Fate Stewart, killed by the trepanator. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Carrie Snodgress as Dr. Viola Rhodes *Denis Forest as Stewart Pangborn *Brian Paul as Dr. Verner *François Klanfer as Dr. Robeson *David Walden as Dr. Maxwell *Andrew Massingham as Guard Episode Crew *Directed by Lyndon Chubbuck *Written by Josh Miller *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Philip Mead - First Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Hugh Brule - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *David Hynes - Dolly Grip *Rob MacDonald - Electrician *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Tim Spencer - Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Coordinator *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583304/ Brain Drain] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes